


Bullseyes and Betrayal

by mubtaahij



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, No one dies though, shyan, so if that’s what you want don’t read this, this doesn’t have a happy ending, we don’t always have happy endings in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mubtaahij/pseuds/mubtaahij
Summary: Shane’s heart is the target and Ryan shoots the arrows.





	Bullseyes and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is going to be unhappy :/ 
> 
> inspired by these songs:
> 
> First Burn, from Hamilton  
> Unfaithful, Rihanna  
> The Hills, The Wknd  
> Homesick, Dua Lipa
> 
> ***I do not view Ryan in anyway negative way and this not a reflection of how I see him. I don’t think he’d do this but this is fiction***

The rain pounded against the window, lightning flashed, illuminating the sky and thunder roared around the city. This was unusual. The eternal sunny, always blue skies of southern California were now screaming with weather completely foreign and practically unheard of. Everyone in the city seemed to take the sudden unfamiliarity with unease, some even staying home from work, too anxious to get on the roads with “such a violent storm” brewing overhead. 

 

Shane was one of those people, but not because he was afraid of the weather outside. He was used to extreme conditions and frankly, it felt like he was back home again. Shane was curled up on the couch, blanket haphazardly splayed across his lap as the room was illuminated only by the television. The colors flickered on this face with every motion and changing scene, the furniture around him doing the same.  No other lights were on in the apartment, not even a lamp. Darkness crept down the hall towards the bedroom, and nothing but black spilled from there.

 

The time was only 4:40 in the afternoon. He’d been like this all day, Frasier reruns playing on t.v. and the storm boasting proudly in it’s might outside. He felt miserable, completely and utterly miserable. The vessels in his head throbbed, his muscles tense and sore with his heart aching. He never thought his chest could feel so desolate, so abandoned by the organ that once held his love and feeling, yet, here he was. 

 

The thought of Ryan only pained him. Each memory a bullet to his bullseye of a heart. He hadn’t cried, astonishingly. He’d only felt the weight of shere disappointment and betrayal coat him head to toe. When he’d found out it was like someone had stabbed him between his ribs. All the air in his lungs was vacuumed out  by shock and he couldn’t even think clearly. He’d just crawled back into bed from the bathroom when Ryan’s phone went off in the middle of the night, 3:21am. Curiously he’d carefully stretched across his sleeping, unclothed, lover and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He felt worry, afraid something had gone awry with a family member but he was met with a feeling totally unexpected. 

 

A sole text notification shining back at him with the words: “Come over. I need you.”

 

Hesitantly, he unlocked Ryan’s phone, reading through the months worth of dirty conversations, reminiscing of hook-ups and conformation of his worst nightmare. With a dry swallow, Shane turned off the phone and placed it back on the nightstand. He then slowly got to this feet and dressed himself in the clothes Ryan had taken off him only hours before. He couldn’t bear to think of how Ryan could go seemingly fuck someone else and then him. He thinks that’s probably what hurt him the most. 

 

The idea that Ryan can give someone else the very thing he promised to Shane tore him into pieces. He felt so betrayed by the man he’s given everything to. 

 

He’s snapped from his thoughts when he hears the key turning the lock at the front door. He doesn’t pick up his head, he keeps his eyes fixed at the television screen in front of him, knowing exactly who it is and where they’ve been.

 

A disheveled Ryan enters their apartment, closing the door gingerly behind him and shaking off his raincoat. He glances to where Shane lay on the couch and his heart tugs in his chest.

 

He doesn’t know Shane knows. He lied this morning, saying he was going into work, that he had a few projects to work on, that he couldn’t afford to lose a day of productivity with his deadline approaching. He thought he’d fooled Shane again like he’d been doing for the past six months. But he was wrong, and he’d been wrong for two months. 

 

He places his coat over the arm of the diner table chair, confused when Shane doesn’t snap at him for putting his wet clothes on the furniture. His brows furrow when he sits there, taking off his muddied shoes and sitting them against the wall. Shane still doesn’t acknowledge his presence, making anxiety pump through his veins. 

 

“Shane?” He asks cautiously, stepping into the living room. 

 

The man on the couch tenses under the sound of his voice, inhaling rigidly and shutting his eyes. 

 

“Don’t.” Shane places his hand out, telling him to stop in his tracks, and Ryan does.

 

The smaller man shifts uncomfortably. 

 

“Don’t take a another step in my direction.” Shane’s voice is emotionless, robotic almost, his eyes still trained on the t.v.

 

Ryan swallows. “Wha-why?” 

 

Shane rolls his eyes and in a swift motion throws the blanket off his lap, standing to his feet, immediately towering over the man who broke his heart. 

 

“Don’t play dumb, Ryan.” He laughs menacingly. “You know exactly why and I’m sick and tired of pretending like I don’t know where you’re going.”

 

The breath in Ryan’s lungs disappear instantly. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He offers defensively. 

 

“You weren’t at work this afternoon, were you? You of all people would most definitely not traverse a storm like this unless you wanted to. And I know you certainly don’t care  _ that _ much about your work to pass up an excuse to call-in.”

 

He was right, Ryan knew it. He felt bile crawl up in his throat, feeling sick with impending guilt. 

 

“You don’t understand-” He starts.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND RYAN?!” Shane shouts at the top of his lungs, stepping closer to the man in front of him.

 

Ryan’s breathing hitches as he backs up slowly, uncustomed to an angry Shane. 

 

“Please, just let me explain.” He pleads.

 

He’s shocked when Shane gives him a shove backwards. “Explain what, huh? How you can go fuck someone else and still have the  _ audacity  _ to come and fuck me afterwards? God, I can’t believe you, you’re  _ disgusting _ .” He spats.

 

Tears well in Ryan’s eyes, broken by Shane’s words. He deserves this, he think to himself. He’s hurt him deeply, past the point of being forgivable. But it still hurts. 

 

The two stand in silence now, Ryan still shocked at how Shane put his hands on him out of anger. And for the first time in their six years of friendship, added with the years of a relationship, he’s afraid of the tall man in front of him. 

 

Shane’s chest heaves up and down rapidly as he attempts to calm himself down. He finally exhales and feels himself deflate, sinking to the ground with his head between his knees. 

 

“Why, Ryan?” He croaks, sadness washing over his anger. 

 

He can feel Ryan’s eyes burning into his back, hovering over him without a sound. 

 

“I don’t know…” He confesses, pinching the bridge of nose, willing himself to not cry.

 

“Why would you do this to me? Why, why, why?” Shane sobs uncontrollably, his cries muffled by his jeans. He looks up, meeting Ryan’s eyes from below, his face reddened and beseeching. “What were they that I wasn’t?” 

 

Ryan shifts his gaze down to this question, he keeps them fixated at his feet even when he feels Shane stand. 

 

“Look at me.” Shane begs. 

 

Ryan doesn’t comply. 

 

“Please. Look at me.”

 

Nothing.

 

“Look at me!” Shane yells finally, grabbing Ryan’s shoulders and slamming him back against the wall, pinning him there. Ryan’s eyes go wide in fear, his breathing quickening and he fights to get out of the taller man’s grip. 

 

Shane backs away and Ryan slides to the floor, watching as his ex lover disappears down the dark hallway and into their once shared bedroom. 

 

Shane grabs his pre-packed duffle bag off the bed, knowing earlier today was the today he’d had enough of the lies. He was done and he was ready to leave. He’d hoped it was a dream, that it wasn’t true, but it was. 

 

He slings the bag over his shoulder and walks back out to the living room, Ryan still sat against the wall, his head now between his knees. He lifts his eyes when he hears Shane enter the room, his body visibly raising when he notices the bag Shane carries. 

 

“Where are you going?” He inquires, voice trembling. 

 

Shane doesn’t answer. He looks him in the eyes one last time, grabbing his raincoat off the hook and opening the door, closing it behind him without a word.

 

And just like that, he’s gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
